Weapons
Weapons are one of the defining features of Full Auto. The game uses a system of primary and sceondary weapon presets, and heat levels instead of ammunition. The player can continuously fire weapons until they overheat, after which a cooldown period of a few seconds is required. Primary weapons (except machine guns) can always be aimed, and secondary weapons are usually rear-mounted to serve for defense. Some presets include additional front-mounted weapons for added offensive capabilities. Upon unlocking the option in career mode, weapon presets can be tuned, with each weapon having a level 1-3, with 1 being the basic weapon and 3 being fully upgraded. When one weapon is upgraded to level 3, the other is reduced to level 1, always having the level equal 4. Both weapons remain at level 2 by default. Each weapon has its own crosshair. Weapons Full Auto features X weapons, which are * Machine Guns - Always come in a pair, these .50 caliber (.30 at level 1) machine guns fire bullets that do rapid but light damage. They are the only primary weapon that cannot be aimed regardless of level. Effective at medium to short range. Level 1: Stock weapon. Level 2: Increased damage and slighty increased fire rate, slower heat up rate. Level 3: Increased damage, slower heat up rate. * Missiles - Always front mounted. The missile launcher is very useful in delivering explosive damage across medium to long range, and can typically destroy an opponent without secondary weapons in three to four hits. Level 1: Stock weapon, cannot aim. Level 2: Greatly increased damage. Level 3: Missiles now home in on opponets (As long as the reticule was over them when firing), slightly reduced damage from level 2. * Shotgun - Front or rear mounted. Extremely powerful at a very close range, but almost useless otherwise. Has a very short cooldown time, and can take down any opponent in three hits at point blank range. Rear mouned shotgun has shorter range and wider spread than the former. Levels apply to either location. Level 1: Stock weapon, cannot aim. Level 2: Faster cooldown rate, slightly increased damage. Level 3: Faster cooldown rate, Slightly longer heat up rate. * Cannon - Roof mounted, aimed forward. Fires a large, accurate shell that delivers extreme explosive damage and force to a specific target. Slow fire rate and long cooldown time. Level 1: stock weapon, cannot aim. Level 2: Increased damage, faster cooldown rate. Level 3: Earthshaker Rounds. Landing a hit on or near an opponent has a chance to throw them into the air or spin them out. Increased blast radius, damage. * Grenades - Front or rear mounted. Fires large projectiles that deliver medium explosive damage in rapid fire bursts, effective at close range. Front grenades are extremely inaccurate. Rear grenades take slightly longer to fire and do slightly more damage. Level 1: Stock weapon, cannot aim. Level 2: Increased damage, front can aim. Level 3: Front and rear grenades now fire in rapid bursts of 8 rather than 4, increased fire rate. * Rockets - Front mounted. Fires smaller missiles in salvoes of 4, that each do lighter damage than missiles, with a much smaller blast radius. If all four rockets manage to hit a target, the damage done is slightly more than one missile. Slightly inaccurate, most effective at short to medium range. Level 1: Stock weapon, cannot aim. Level 2: Increased damage, can aim. Level 3: Slightly increased damage, rockets now create small fires that do additional burn damage over time. * Mines - Rear mounted. Leaves stationary discs with a large red light in the center, which explode when driven over, delivering high explosive damage. Usually takes 3 to destroy an opponent. Level 1: Stock weapon. Level 2: Increased damage and blast radius. Level 3: Increased blast radius, can be detonated if an opponent drives close enough to it. Upon detonation, divides into several "minelets," which all do small amounts of explosive damage. * Smokescreen - Rear mounted. Lets loose a thick cloud of smoke that blinds opponents and temporarily renders the aiming system useless. Incapable of doing damage. Level 1: Stock weapon. Level 2: Increased heat up rate, decreased cooldown time. Level 3: Increased heat up rate, decreased cooldown time. Smoke is now darker, and takes longer to dissipate. Presets Universal (Available to all classes) Assault - Front machine guns (primary), mines Tactical - Missiles (primary), smokescreen Melee - Front shotgun (primary), rear grenades Class C Presets Annihilator - Cannon (primary), front grenades Devastator - Missiles (primary), rear grenades Class B Presets Hunter - Missiles (primary), machine guns Buckler - Cannon (primary), rear shotgun Class A Presets Ravager - Rockets (primary), mines Brawler - Front grenades (primary), machine guns Class S Presets Defender - Cannon (primary), mines Demolisher - Missiles (primary), rockets